The Next Awakening
by nicluvly
Summary: As she relives the past, present and future in a suspended state he still calls to her like instincts. They are drawn to one another as chevalier and Queen. One-Shot.


Title: The Next Awakening

Prompt: Tangle

A/N: Written or the Tangle at Fanfic_bakeoff on livejournal. This was written as four seperate entries for the contest for march but it's meant to read like a One-shot.

* * *

There weren't dreams necessary while she slept, more of a tangle of colors and images, replaying over and over again. What she didn't know was when she killed the other queen she took on her memories; she took on a part of her soul. Saya spent thirty years living lives that had once been, yet would never be. She raised Diva's children, as a person somewhere between Diva and herself. She lived a life as a rabid animal, a wanton blood lust that was unquenchable. She saw the life she could have had with Solomon, had she ran away with him. She saw him waiting by her tomb as she slept, a figure swathed black, his golden hair like a beacon.

She saw Haji, she saw him over and over again, she saw him falling from the cliff face, she saw herself giving him her blood; she saw him dying for her again. She never could've had him fully, she knew that now. But she couldn't be sad here in this state of suspended life. she felt no emotion, she sifted through memories, and dreams with cold logic. She could evaluate her life, her lives, her past, present and future. She was out of time yet part of time. She was suspended.

But when she woke again, she'd be fragile as a newborn with no knowledge of what she'd seen here. because every time it was like being reborn, and like a newborn she could not take the knowledge of the cosmos with her into the living world, where she would collect more information to be analyzed added to a greater stream than herself, a stream that had been moving since the beginning of time.

* * *

The time to awake had come; she must enter the physical word once more. She shed sleeps in phases, leaving the spiritual behind, entering a physical. A body that did not decay or age yet needed; it wasn't self sufficient she needed blood. The first pangs of life screamed for the life energy. Her chevalier, he needed to be there. He should be there to give her his blood. She reached out, her hands tangling in the gossamer strings of her cacoon, she ripped and tore at it like a beast desperate for freedom. The strings clung to her body as she pressed forth passing into the physical completely. She could feel first, then she could smell, she could smell him, he was near, she could smell his blood. She could feel the cold air on her skin, she didn't shiver her body hadn't reached that phase of humanity yet. But the pain of hunger was overwhelming, the smell of his blood was driving her mad. She stumbled through the last clinging vines of her cacoon, she stumbled to the ground. She opened her eyes for the first time. The chamber was dark, but she knew he was there, because he was always there.

* * *

The light hurt her eyes. She blinked at the changing shapes silouhetted in the doorway. They moved around her, their voices caressing her ears. Three of them were like her, one of them was not. She knew these people they had the feeling of kin. She suppressed her animal need to bare her fangs at them. He was there she knew he was there. Soon he would come to her. They moved towards her. Three stood back slightly, two of her kin. She knew them she was sure. But her mind was wholly focused on him. He looked down at her, his ivory skin luminescent in the scant light of the chamber. He reached a long fingered hand towards her which she grasped. He pulled her into his arms. It was him, he was there for her. The hunger was great. She needed him now. He moved aside the collar of his garment, exposing his flesh to her. She tangled her hands in his dark hair and sunk her teeth in.

* * *

Hot, tangy blood filled her mouth. She swallowed, and suckled like a new born babe. She'd been clinging to him for a few minutes unwilling to untangle herself from him. He was hers. She knew little but she knew he belonged to her and her to him.

With each delicious gulp she took in a little more of him, a little more of herself. The beating of his heart played a rhythm of memories in her mind. Little by little she came to know herself. She pulled away, and he held her in his arms. The details were fuzzy but one memory had come back painfully clear. Haji, he had died or so she thought, but he was here with her. The combonation of rebirth and seeing him once more was nearly overwhelming. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"I thought you were dead."

He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb. "I could never leave you, Saya."


End file.
